List of Dungeons
This is a list of Dungeons sorted by Descending Maximum Evolved Quality (Mythic, Immortal, Legendary, Ancient, Rare, Uncommon, Common), then by Elemental Type, sequentially as presented in-game. In-Game has it listed by Elemental Type, then Descending Maximum Evolved Quality. Mythic Dungeon *Fire Dark Red Eye's Heart *Fire Red Eye *Fire Dense Lair *Fire Dragon's Lair *Water Ancient Atlantis *Water Atlantis *Water Arcane Academy *Water Magic Academy *Forest Frost Hell Forest *Forest Frost Hell's Mouth *Light Steel Tomb of Light *Light Steel Tomb *Dark Black Whale's Hideout *Dark Whale's Hideout *Dark Dark Night's Maze *Dark Night's Maze Immortal Dungeon *Fire Burning Echo Valley *Fire Echo Valley *Fire Mad Carnival *Fire Carnival *Water Deep Sea Grand Reef *Water Grand Reef *Water Frozen Sculpted Gate *Water Sculpted Gate *Water Rusty Sea Wind Lair *Water Sea Wind Lair *Forest Wailing Waterfall *Forest Crying Waterfall *Forest Hermit's Mountains *Forest Sage's Mountains *Forest Ancient Leaning Tower *Forest Leaning Tower *Forest Dense Forest Altar *Forest Forest Altar *Light White Night's City *Light Night's City *Light Radiant World Tree *Light World Tree *Dark Speeding Road *Dark Unknown Road *Dark Haunted Mansion *Dark Haunted House Legendary Dungeon *Fire Big Lava Grave *Fire Lava Grave *Fire Red-hot Caldera / Burning Caldera *Fire Red Caldera / Hot Caldera *Fire Unique Caldera *Fire Caldera *Water Machine Forest *Water Iron Forest *Water Infinite Glacier *Water Old Glacier *Water Grand Ice Hall / Big Ice Hall *Water Ice Hall *Water Icicle Hall *Water Cold Hall *Forest Severe Forest Prison / Old Forest Prison / Grand Forest Prison *Forest Forest Prison *Forest Relic Golem Lair / War Golem Lair *Forest Relic Golem Den / War Golem Den *Forest Golem Lair *Forest Golem Den *Light Singing Fairywood / Glossy Fairywood / Shiny Fairywood *Light Bright Fairywood *Light Fairywood *Light Beautiful Ruins / Grand Ruins *Light Repaired Ruins / Restored Ruins *Light Collapsed Ruins *Light Ruins *Light Prisoners' Sky Isle / Frenzy Sky Isle *Light Criminal Sky Isle / Partying Sky Isle *Light Ominous Sky Isle / Exciting Sky Isle *Light Collapsed Sky Isle *Dark Big Black Castle *Dark Black Castle *Dark Isolated Dark Wall / Old Dark Wall / Tall Dark Wall *Dark Dark Wall *Dark Moonshine Throne / Starlight Throne *Dark Moon Throne / Star Throne *Dark Night Sky Throne *Dark Throne Ancient Dungeon *Fire Old Rock Grave / Furious Monolith *Fire Big Rock Grave / Angry Monolith *Fire Rock Grave / Monolith *Fire Rock *Water Very Angry Waterfall / Jeer Waterfall *Water Angry Waterfall / Proud Waterfall *Water Strange Waterfall *Water Waterfall *Forest Thick Old Forest / Deadwood Forest *Forest Old Forest / Wood Forest *Forest Thick Forest *Forest Forest *Light Cold Gem Shaft / Luring Gem Shaft / Bloody Gem Shaft *Light Blue Gem Shaft / Red Gem Shaft *Light Gem Shaft *Light Shining Shaft *Dark Fatal Darkgorge / Vast Darkgorge *Dark Steep Darkgorge / Desolate Darkgorge *Dark Darkgorge *Dark Gorge *Dark Lorn Darkspire / Secret Darkspire *Dark Creepy Darkspire / Eerie Darkspire *Dark Darkspire *Dark Old Spire Rare Dungeon *Fire Shiny Slate Cave / Big Slate Cave / Dark Slate Cave *Fire Bright Slate Cave / Slate Cave / Gray Slate Cave *Fire Small Slate Cave *Water Shiny Shale Cave / Neat Shale Cave / Clean Shale Cave *Water Shale Cave *Water Small Shale Cave *Forest Restored Salt Pit / Restored Gem Pit / Restored Metal Pit *Forest Repaired Pit *Forest Forgotten Pit *Light Big Iron Mine / Big Copper Mine / Big Zinc Mine *Light Iron Mine / Copper Mine / Zinc Mine *Light Metal Mine *Dark Deep Dark Bog / Large Dark Bog / Dirty Dark Bog *Dark Deep Bog / Dark Bog / Dirty Bog *Dark Bog